


Ayah Muda : Ichigo

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: Ayah Muda [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebenarnya Ichigo bermaksud membiarkan keberadaan sang penghuni baru di rumah tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun, termasuk teman-temannya yang sangat-tidak-pendiam. Apa daya, Rukia malah membocorkan berita ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayah Muda : Ichigo

**Ayah Muda** **: Ichigo**

**Summary:**

**Sebenarnya Ichigo bermaksud membiarkan keberadaan sang penghuni baru** **di rumah tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun, termasuk teman-temannya yang sangat-tidak-pendiam. Apa daya, Rukia malah membocorkan berita ini.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik** **saya, kecuali ada mukjizat Kubo Tite-sensei menikahi saya. Selamanya Bleach milik Om cakep ini.**

**.-.-.**

Ichigo Kurosaki tidak mengira akan menjumpai orang-orang ini di rumahnya. Begitu bel pelajaran terakhir berdentang nyaring, tanpa menyiakan waktu sedetik pun, remaja berkulit gelap ini langsung pulang tanpa mampir-mampir kemanapun. Setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos katun dan celana pendek, dia bergegas menghampiri penghuni baru di rumah itu. Belum sempat dia menemuinya, bel rumah berbunyi. Tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, Tatsuki, Orihime dan Rukia sudah bergerombol di beranda. Lebih mengherankan lagi, dua shinigami elit yang tak diundang pun sudah berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Byakuya? Renji juga?" Ichigo tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tapi tentu saja dimana ada Byakuya, disitu pasti ada Renji.

"Yo, Ichigo," Renji melambaikan tangan besarnya. Kaptennya hanya diam meski dalam hati jengkel karena Ichigo memanggil namanya langsung tanpa embel-embel gelar ataupun marganya.

"Kenapa semuanya berkumpul di sini?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Untuk melihat keluarga barumu,  _dong_ ," jawab Tatsuki cepat. Dia sengaja berdiri dekat Renji. Meski Byakuya jauh lebih keren, rupanya gadis berambut cepak itu lebih menyukai pria berotot dan macho. Apalagi setelah melihat tato yang bertebaran di lengan, wajah dan leher shinigami jangkung itu, hampir saja ia ngiler.

Rukia dan Orihime terkikik.

"T-tahu dari mana?" tanya Ichigo. Mukanya memerah dan ia sedikit tergagap.

Tatsuki mengangkat bahu, Orihime tersenyum simpul dan Rukia mendadak memandang kukunya seakan kutikulanya adalah hal paling menarik di dunia.

"Rukia!" gertak Ichigo kencang. Yup, tahu dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari sumber dalam. Apalagi jika sang narasumber yang menyebarkan berita bahagia itu  _sekamar_ dengannya.

"Jaga nada bicaramu, Kurosaki," Byakuya mengingatkan. Dia tak bisa menerima jika ada yang berbicara keras dengan adik titipan almarhum istrinya. "Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu pada Rukia, aku tak akan segan mengirim  _nyawamu_  ke Soul Society."

Rukia nyengir di balik punggung kakaknya. Ichigo melotot dan memilih diam.

"Karena kita sudah di sini, bagaimana kalau kita melihat keluarga baru Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime menyela. Suara cerianya mampu mengalihkan perhatian Tatsuki, yang diam-diam berpikir dimana letak tempat yang barusan disebut Byakuya.

"Benar, lho. Semuanya sudah penasaran ingin ketemu," sahut Rukia, seakan menyiram minyak dalam api.

Ichigo menghela napas. "Baiklah, ayo masuk!" ujarnya mempersilahkan tamu-tamu tak diundangnya. Dia menepi untuk memberi jalan.

Teman-temannya masih berseragam lengkap dengan tas sekolah di tangan sedang Byakuya dan Renji memakai pakaian yang lazim dipakai orang-orang di Karakura, yaitu celana jeans dan sweater, bukannya hakama hitam yang biasa dipakai oleh para shinigami saat sedang bertugas. Berbeda dengan pilihan baju kaptennya, Renji memilih kaos berlengan pendek.

Sebenarnya Ichigo bermaksud membiarkan keberadaan sang penghuni baru tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun, termasuk teman-temannya yang sangat-tidak-pendiam. Apa daya, Rukia malah membocorkan berita ini.

Mereka mengelilingi makhluk mungil yang baru lahir ke dunia itu. Matanya yang bening berkedip cantik.

"Aih, lucunya!" Orihime berseru pelan, khawatir membuatnya takut.

"Manis sekali," komentar Renji. Byakuya hanya mengangguk kecil tapi dalam hati sangat setuju dengan ucapan Orihime dan wakilnya.

Takut-takut Tatsuki mengelusnya. "Lembut. Masih bayi sih," ujarnya dengan nada sayang. Gadis galak itu sudah terbiasa berlaga di medan pertarungan (baca: pertandingan kendo dan karate) tapi menyentuh makhluk mungil selembut itu baru sekali ini baginya.

"Si kecil ini memang lembut," ulang Rukia, setuju. Walau sudah melihatnya berkali-kali, tetap saja dia tak merasa bosan.

"Duh, yang baru jadi ayah," Orihime menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Akh..."Ichigo tak mampu membalas ucapan temannya. Wajahnya yang memang tidak seputih teman-temannya semakin gelap karena malu . Renji tertawa dan menyikut perut Ichigo.

"Keputusan yang berani, lho, Ichigo," ujar Renji sambil nyengir.

"Ternyata kau mempunyai sisi lembut juga," Tatsuki menimpali. Dia senang sekali melihat teman sejak kecilnya merana karena malu.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" Ichigo tergagap, setengah marah dan setengahnya lagi malu luar biasa. "Aku tak mengerti kalian ngomong apa."

"Kalau kau tak mau mengakuinya, biar aku yang merawatnya," ucap Byakuya. Baru sekali lihat, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada si kecil itu.

Ichigo bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. "Siapa bilang aku tak mau mengakuinya?" katanya meledak.

"Sikapmu menunjukkannya," balas Byakuya. "Kau segitu malunya..."

"Aku tidak malu!" potong Substitute Shinigami itu. Suaranya menggelegar ke seantero rumah.

"Ichigo," desis Rukia. "Pelankan suaramu. Lihat, dia jadi takut."

"Maaf," kata Ichigo buru-buru. Si kecil yang tersentak kembali tenang setelah Rukia mengelusnya lembut.

"Kau yakin bisa membesarkannya?" tanya Tatsuki serius.

Ichigo samar-samar merasakan ada keraguan dalam nada Tatsuki. "Bisa. Kenapa tidak?" jawabnya menantang.

Renji memandang temannya lama sampai Ichigo jengah.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa memberinya makan?" tanyanya keras.

Renji terkejut. "Bukan!" sanggahnya.

"Aku bisa menyisihkan uang sakuku," ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi, kalau kau sekolah, siapa yang akan mengurusnya?" tanya Byakuya.

Ichigo terhenyak.

"Bagaimana kalau Kurosaki-kun membawanya ke sekolah?" usul Orihime. "Pasti lebih mudah mengawasinya."

"Membawanya ke sekolah?" Ichigo menatap gadis berambut panjang itu seakan Orihime mendadak mempunyai dua kepala. "Tidak!" dia menggeleng keras. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilontarkan anak lain jika ia betul-betul membawa si kecil ke sekolah.

"Tidak perlu," Ichigo memandang si mungil dengan penuh kebapakan. "Dia tidak rewel, kok."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan si kecil ini?" tanya Renji penasaran.

Ichigo memandangnya aneh. "Kau tak perlu tahu," jawabnya setelah berdehem. Nada suaranya jelas-jelas mengisyaratkan dia tak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut.

Renji kembali membuka mulutnya. Tapi belum sempat dia melontarkan pertanyaan lain, Rukia sudah memberinya tatapan maut, seakan mengatakan,  _'Jangan tanya-tanya lagi!'_

Si kecil mulai bergerak-gerak. Orihime segera mengangsurkannya ke Ichigo. "Kelihatannya dia sudah kangen dengan ayahnya," katanya bercanda.

"Mungkin takut bertemu banyak orang," ujar Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum. Si kecil dalam genggamannya perlahan mulai tenang.

Segera tangannya mengelus bulu-bulu halus si mungil.

"Bayi bebek yang manis," kata sang  _'ayah'_  tanpa sadar. Tak ada yang berani menggoda Ichigo sementara jari-jari panjangnya menyisir sayap kecil sang bebek kuning cantik yang baru lahir itu. "Bayi bebek ini membuat rumah semakin ramai."

Byakuya merasa iri. Di Seireitei tak ada bebek, dan melihat bagaimana Ichigo melimpahi bayi bebek itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, tiba-tiba saja jiwa kebapakannya muncul. Gawatnya, naluri kebapakannya menuntut untuk segera disalurkan.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin punya anak," katanya datar.

Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Byakuya?"

"K-kapten?"

"N-nii-sama?"

Untung tiga orang itu tidak pingsan.

Sore itu, kediaman Kurosaki kedatangan tamu lagi, yaitu seorang pria jangkung memakai kimono hijau, bertopi garis-garis dan bersandal kayu tradisional.

"Ah, Urahara-san," sambut Ichigo gembira.

"Bagaimana kabar sang baby?" tanya Urahara langsung.

"Baik. Dia sedang tidur tuh," Ichigo mengedikkan kepala ke arah kardus besar di dapur. "Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah memberiku bebek ini."

Urahara mengibaskan kipasnya. "Sama-sama. Lagipula, aku percaya kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik."

"Jangan khawatir soal itu," ujar Ichigo mantap.

**The End**

A **/N: Bayi bebek yang warna bulunya kuning beneran imut dan cantik lho. Ibu saya sangat bahagia saat telur-telur bebek di rumah menetas dan** ** _hurray!_** **Keluarlah bayi-bayi bebek mungil yang semakin menyemarakkan rumah. Hehe. Tapi akhirnya posisi saya sebagai putrinya malah tergantikan. Ironisnya, saya tersingkir gara-gara segerombolan bebek imut itu.**

 


End file.
